


龙尾Ⅱ

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “那么，龙水你是哪一种呢？”





	龙尾Ⅱ

**Author's Note:**

> *118话产物，没剧情没逻辑

“说起来，鱼类、鸟类、爬行类都有泄殖腔呢。”

自从龙水那一回深潜救了船员，千空就留意到他身上的不对劲。或许瞒过了其他人，但他相信自己的判断。

“如果是东方的龙，有蛇或者鳄的尾巴。西方的恶龙，原型是蜥蜴，或者恐龙——鸟类的前身。人鱼就简单了，软骨鱼或者海豚的生殖系统。”

“那么，龙水你是哪一种呢？”

可惜对方没法好好回答。随双腿一并变化的，还有人类的发声器官，金发少年只能对他张张嘴，发出人耳分辨不了的声波。

不过哪怕千空也要承认——他的确很美。浅金色的鳞片光彩夺目，脑海里能对应不下十种晶体和宝石。但更吸引人的是尾巴与下腹交界处，明显柔软一些的细嫩鳞片，他用手拨弄一下，长尾几乎立刻弹了起来，又瘫软下去。

“如果真是泄殖腔的话，”千空嵌入一个指节，不意外地被两瓣濡湿的软肉裹住，陷进柔软的腔体里，“就没有真正意义上的阴茎，或者被藏起来了。”

龙水可能听懂了，在他肩上狠狠咬了一口，眉稍上挑，眼神倒像一条恶龙。

看来牙齿也变尖了。亲手解开一道谜题足以令人兴奋，更何况未知的瑰丽物种。龙水不再怎么反抗，半透明的尾鳍轻轻拍打他的小腿，像在提醒他，自己随时都能把人掀翻。

是啊，七海少爷才不会委屈自己。千空继续往里探去，体腔已经完全打开，一下一下收缩吮吸着手指，盛不下的黏腻体液从缝隙中渗出来，打湿金色的鳞片。

急性子倒是一点没变。千空没让他久等，直直肏进敞开的腔口，埋入湿滑灼热的体腔深处，被紧实的肉壁绞着。龙水绷紧了尾巴，发出一连意味不明的音节，竟像悦耳的乐声，乃至催情。冰凉的鳞片缠上千空的腰，跟着他的节奏起伏颤抖，不知何时划出几道血痕。

待精液终于填满那贪得无厌的小嘴，千空摸上他结实的小腹，这是他一开始就想说的：

“所以，会有生殖隔离么？”

他被重重抽了一尾巴。


End file.
